Dungeon of Nightmares
by teeceecee
Summary: What exactly happened the night Sandy got overpowered by the nightmare sand? Well, one things for certain, the Guardian of Dreams didn't expect to have a front row seat to the nightmares and memories of the boogeyman himself. Takes place during ROTG and after the battle of the Guardians and Pitch.
1. Chapter 1

**A big hello to those who are reading this! This is currently my 4th Rise of The Guardians fanfic and it's about the battle and more specifically what happened to Sandy in that battle (cause I feel like it's somehow important to the movie line yet it's not really elaborated).**

**So, this story is gonna be in Sandy's perspective and what happens when he sees Pitch's nightmares and memories (will be explained later). **

**I hope you guys like it and review por favor!**

* * *

It was a valiant battle, one that he would remember for the rest of his life.

The sky was clouded, thick with the swarming nightmares, swirling around his nemeses, Pitch Black like a mad maestro to his nefarious orchestra.

The Sandman too was a maestro, albeit one with a different intention and position, waving and snapping his dream sand into ropes of golden strands, taking out nightmares with the adequacy of a battle hard warrior.

He would not let Pitch win this time.

Never.

Around him, his fellow guardians were caught up in various battles with the demonic shadows or Fearlings as they were commonly known.

Through his peripheral vision, the Sandman caught glimpses of havoc all around him.

He saw North, waving his swords dauntlessly, the gargantuan mass of steel and fallen meteorite which his swords were made of, slicing through the Fearlings as seamlessly as butter. The huge Russian was perched precociously on the edge of his sleigh, the reindeers perceptive to his every move.

It was as if witnessing an awe-inspiring yet frightening dance as North swung, stabbed and pierced the shadows, all while being mindful of the fact that he was a 100 feet in the relentless cold winter air.

He glimpsed Tooth, with her iridescent wings, beautiful at any given time of the day, severing through the Fearlings, a shocking snarl on her exotic features. Her assemblances of fairies were armed all around her, mini versions of their precursor, fighting the shadows ferociously.

Sandy was then brought back to the present when a particularly gruesome looking shadow lunged at him, its haunting yellow eyes fixed on the Sandman's golden ones.

Sandy hurled a dream twine to the Fearling, piercing right through its abdomen and disspating te shadow to nothingness.

"C'mon guys, we've got to help Sandy!" a voice could be heard through the thick of the battle.

Sandy recognized that voice as Jack Frost's, their latest albeit reluctant addition to the Guardians.

This whole battle was utter madness and he knew the reason why.

It was part of Pitch's elaborate plan to destroy all good in the world so that children would believe in him again, and that plan started out with eliminating Sandy, the bringer of good dreams to children all around the world.

Sandy would have none of that.

The golden man caught sight of an explosive egg whizzing past by him and he grimaced.

"I hope you like rotten eggs!" the voice of Bunnymund from somewhere below him and he knew the huge Pooka must've been on the same sleigh with North as he was gravitationally challenged.

With a snarl, Sandy tried fighting back the pressing shadows, his actions growing more desperate by the passing seconds.

It was like fighting the mystical Hydra, when one head was cut off, three more would spring up. That was the case for the shadows, the more he destroyed them with his deathly sand ropes, and the more they sprung up, eager and more tenacious than the last.

With a huff, the Sandman shifted and turned his back, bringing his attention to the thicker throng of shadows which were swirling around his dream cloud stand like wisps of poisonous black smoke.

Little did he know that merely turning around would be a fatal mistake.

"Sandy! No!" Jack's voice called out, far yet at the same time getting closer.

A force thudded behind his back as Sandy's golden eyes grew wide.

He hitched in a shocked breath as his arms fell limply to his sides.

He stared down at his hands and saw that they were rapidly changing from gold to black, like a sickness infecting him.

The Fearlings roared with triumph as they descended upon him, relishing on his fear sadistically.

Sandy tried fighting them of as nightmares flashed by his eyes rapidly and forcefully, making him sick and disorientated.

The nightmares were of those children that the boogeyman haunted, disjoined yet terrifying.

All around him, the battle seemed as if it was going through slow motion or a rewind, as the nightmares constant attacks became abrupt.

With a swift movement, as if the dark shadows were all telepathically linked they formed together as one, all around the struggling Sandman, pressing in even more.

"Sandy!" Jack's fearful voice came from somewhere in front of him and the little golden man looked past the fleeting swarm of nightmares and saw his pale friend, looking helpless and horrified.

Sandy knew that he had to set an example, show them that Pitch was an entity not to be afraid of.

With a fearful gulp and a faux determination, he closed his eyes and surrendered to the nightmares, who once felt his admission, overpowered him until all that could be left was the suffocating darkness and his own laboring breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Wow, it has been a long time I updated this story and I'm sorry for the delay as I really didn't know how to proceed with this story. But don't worry, I've figured it out. Thanks for being patient with me, you guys. This chapter's for you! Listen to:**

**Hymn For All I've Lost - Young Guns (this is ****_perfect_**** for Pitch's thoughts)**

* * *

It was dark.

It was cold.

It was completely malicious.

Sandy opened his eyes as he glanced around but all that greeted him was inky panic as he tried moving his limbs.

"Stupid Guardians," a voice said spitefully as it reverberated across Sandy's mind.

Sandy whipped his head, trying to find the source of where the sound came from but all that greeted him was blank darkness.

With a jolt, the Guardian of Dreams realized that he was in Pitch's mind as his dream sand was merged with Pitch's nightmare sand, trapping him in the boogeyman's mind.

Sandy didn't know which he feared even more – the darkness or the fact that he was in Pitch's mind.

A hissing sound and a smell like stale fear reached his nostrils as his vision brightened, like the rising of a sun after the darkest hour before dawn.

Sandy suddenly found that he was viewing the world through Pitch's eyes as he squinted.

The Nightmare King was smirking as he eyed his favorite Fearling mare.

"No matter, at least we destroyed the short one and left those stupid moon worshippers severely disadvantaged," he murmured as he stroke the smooth mane of the skeleton horse.

The fearsome nightmare brandished its sharp teeth as if it was _relishing_ the fact along with its master.

Sandy felt sick and disgusted to the bone at how low Pitch had stooped and he swore if he ever got free he was going to destroy Pitch's nightmare sand so bad it resembled molten tar.

That is, _if _he could ever escape.

That thought unsettled Sandy more than his sudden violent burst as he frowned.

"Finally, after so long, I'm going to be _believed_ in again," Pitch murmured as he turned to his troops of Fearlings.

"Do you know how it feels like to be abandoned your whole existence, with nothing but yourself for company?" he asked aloud in the silence of his dark lair as the Fearlings pawed the ground nervously, surprised at his sudden outburst.

He grimaced at them as he contemplated what to say next.

"I wish – That, maybe… They would just recognize me," he said as he sighed.

Sandy was momentarily shocked.

The boogeyman just expressed regret and sadness – something Sandy had never thought the callous Nightmare King could be capable of.

Pitch then sighed again as he took out a locket he kept in the folds of his sleeves as he clicked the golden ornament open.

Sandy was beyond thrown.

He knew the boogeyman had a past – which immortal didn't? But this was just beyond the little gold man's expectations.

There, in the locket was a picture of a little girl – no older than 7 and she wore a haunting smile.

Sandy stared in disbelief, his golden eyes widening.

She was the spitting image of Pitch.

Right down to her brilliant amber eyes.


End file.
